Sly Cooper new begingings
by DesG
Summary: Carmelita has been killed and its up to Sly to find the killers.. but did he exspevt to find a girl that can possably heal his broken heart AND find the killeer?
1. Chapter 1

Three years after the kaine island incident.

Chonna, China.

1:48 am

The wind had died down quite a bit but the snow was coming down so hard that Sly could barely see his partner standing beside him. Ryan shivered this was the harshest winter Chonna had seen in 35 years, and, it couldn't come at a worse time. Just two months ago Chonna had been attacked by a gang of Satanists calling themselves the "village shadows" Sly Cooper and Ryan Yamamoto, his partner were in charge of leading the pursuit of the maniacs in charge of it.

"This is insane!"

Sly shouted. Ryan nodded, not like Sly could see it anyway.

"We knead to head back to the department!"

"Okay Sly lets go!"

Ryan lowered his shock pistol and headed to his black hummer. Sly walked to his blue one, he sat in the warm truck, wiping the snow off his blue uniform and started the engine. The drive back was quiet and sad. How the hell could the bastards just up and vanish?

The snow was getting worse now, the road gently vanishing behind a screen of white snow.

"Yo Sly, where are you?"

Ryan asked over the radio nervously.

"Hell if I know" Sly squinted at something outside but by the time he realized it was a person it was too late. He swerved to the right; the stranger was hit directly and was pinned to the ground beside a tree and the truck.

His vision blurred and steadily came back.

"Ah, fuck!"

He wiped blood off of his face, head pounding. The car was completely wreaked; a tree branch went through the windshield shattering the damned thing.

"Oh god"

His eyes widened as he stumbled out of the truck and saw the bloodstained snow. A girl was resting ageist a tree, her legs caught under the truck. He ran over to her, her head was seeping blood, hands wrapped around her stomach trying to stop the bleeding. She was a snow leopard with extremely long black hair that was covering her face as she slouched ageist the pine tree. He ran to the hummer and turned on the radio.

"Ryan! Ryan come in!"

There was static then his voice came through. Sly sighed a sigh of relief .

"Sly! Where are you what's wrong? What happened?"

Ryan screamed in panic at Sly. The pain in Sly's head pounded like a drum.

"There was an accident. A girl is hurt, badly"

"Alright Sly don't worry ill be there soon"


	2. A night in Paris

Paris, France

2:42 am

He stroked her arm, huging her cllose to himself looking out at the night sky through the winow. They could see the effil tower in the distance.

"so, this is where you wer raised." He chuccled

"The orfinage... not realy much of a chiledhood" He looked at her " what about you? you never speek of your childhood in the 3 mounths iv know you, Rena"

" you couldent handle it if i told you Sly..." she said quietly, sadly. He sat up leting the blanket fall off his upper tourso. He looked at her with sad eyes. " you always say that. what happend to you Renata?"

She wrapped the blanked around her and sighed. " The first Chonna. I was there princess. My father was Ryoichi Higurashi. The king.

The village shadows hade a entire village underthere controle. they sought for Chonna. my mother was the princess. named after the village i had three older brothers a twin brother and a older sister. my mother went throughpost pardome deprestion adn attempted to kill me. when my father came to my aid she shot herself and my brouther. later , three days befor my eaigth birthday the village shadows invaded, killing everyone in there sights. they wanted me. they drugged me the raped me the gave me more drugs, they made me shoot down everyone in my family and my friends. there happy?"

Sly blinked shoked. " R- Renata " he huged her tightly. " i had absolutly no idea." he hid his face in her shoulder " im sorry i broutgh it up "

Renata after being run over by Sly, had joined up with the new chonna police. She wanted to find more in life than being a thive. Sly was surprised when he herd she had been living the last 10 years as a high class thive and was more than happy to have her join, they had officaly been working together for 2 weeks but, Sly and Renata and Ryan had secretly been exschanging information on the whereabouts of drug dealers and robbers ever since that faithful night.

"So partner," he whisperd " any idea where thoughs killers are yet?" he asked trying to change the subject.

" you told me i could sleep on it like two hours ago and yet i still havent goten any sleep" she glaired out the window. "i still think there hiding out in that old mine in Rosebrook " he sighed softly " yea sorry " he giggled " well lets hope thats where they are im in no mood for a wilde goose chase after the bull shit they pulled last time " when ever he'd think about the murders now the long healing wound on his chease hurt. the only real thing that proved that they we'r still alive would no doubt scar. Renata layed back recaling the night her life took a wrong turn. She wounderd if that she hadent have been saved from her mother would her father have been killed that day? In retrospect she knew at the time she couldent do anything but brfore being able to realy get upset about it she was smutherd in kisses. " Sly? " he laughed and huged her as he lay " stop thinking about it and go to sleep. Ryan will be suspiceous if we'r too tired to work tomarow "

That night she had a nightmar. She recalled the day that her childhood was taken from her. She could smell the blood. heare the screams. feal the fire burn her hands as she looked at her brothers dead motionless body. That night was the night that she cryed herself to sleep.

" dont worry Ren. ill stand by you "


	3. A untimly death

The morning lead to work, Renata grudginly rose to look at the sun already up. Ahe got dressed wairing her favoret low ridder leather pants and tank top. " Morning guys " she waved as she walked out into the morning. Ryan looked just as tired as Sly and she did. " woah man... what happend to you? " He slouched agenst his hummer. " the girl next door had to go see her boyfriend and she saked me to baby sit her two brats" he groned " i swear im NEVER having kids " he ran his hand through his hair dramaticly. " i trust you didnt wake the people beside you last night ." Renata blushed " h - h - how did you know about that? " Ryan just grinned. " you and Sly have the same hotel room.i mean cummon its SLY we'r talking about here. ita kinda obious " he laughed. Sly justed rolled his eyes. " lets go " they piled into the hummers and set off towards the outskirts of town. Roomer has it that a body was found around that ariea, if this gos as planed then they could find the bastards in charge of the Chonna massacure and the murder of Carmalita. The citty slowlf washed away into the distance, a fresh new setting rolled along. Sly never liked farms. They reminded him of old horror films like sighnes and the messengers.

"this is just creepy. lets hurry up and find what there is to find, then, get the hell outa here " He sighed resting his head on the window as Renata took her turn driving. " no ones gonna hurt you country is as harmless as a new born " she laughed. Now that she thought of it the icolation of it all was kinda creepy. If you we'r to die noone would know your closest nabout is like 3 miles away. She was beging to creep herself out, she began to think about wether or not jacobe would get bella in the new twilight movie.

" we'r here " she stoped outside of a large fam house. Abandoned from the look of it. Sly was scarred although he tryed to hide is. "Ryan " she said over the radieo. " we'll head in and look around. hurry up okay? " Sly looked at Renata horrafyed. " 10 4 be there soon boss lady " Sly sighed " okay... well here we go."

The house was white, in good working condition. If this is where they hid out, its a smart choise. The purtch creeked as they steped up the stairs, guns at the ready. The door creeked open, the smell was horrable. " oh my god blood" she whisperd as she walked in. The hardwood floor was coverd in dry brownish blackish blood. " but wheres the body? " The murderers we'r defanatly here at one point. " lets move on " Sly whisperd as he walked down the hallway. Renata followed quietly. Thats when it started. Just down the hall to the left is a spiral staircase leading up to the second therd and fourth levle of the house. past the staired was the kitchen. They walked in to find blood smeard on the walls a pool of blood by the sink and a severd arm on the dining table. this was the kind of thing thatd scar you for life. Sudantly there was a loud agonizing scream of pain. Sly and Renata ran towards the stairs, horrafyed to find out who's voice it belonged to...

They ran up the stairs to find Ryan Bleeding from every opening. They had forgoten he'd left befor them. He had been shot in both of his legs and arms and bashed over the head before they had arrived. He lay there in pain. Bleeding slowly to his death. They had notice the man who did it all too late. He shot Renata's right leg. Sly gasped and hit him over the head with a nearby chair. I guess you dont know how srtong you realy are untill your family and friends get involved. It came as a surprise to both Sly and the man that he could lift the150 pund sofa like chair. With one strike he was donw on the ground bleeding, head smashed in but still alive and contious surprisingly. " ASSHOLE THAT FUCKING HURT!" Sly colapsed over Ryan. " Ry... comon stay with umph-" the man had hit Sly with the lamp as Renata shot him 3 times. She crawled over to Ryan." Ry... come one Ryry, wake up" tears came to her eyes Sly just sat there quietly. unable to cry. unwilling to move. he was coverd in blood from trying to stop the reenforcements came later. first there wer doctors, then the questioning, then, the hurse. One things for shure. on that day, god abandoned them


	4. Pain and Love

Sly sat at the table doubled over in pain as Renata watched from the doorway. He sat shirtless clutching on to the coffee she had given him the previous night. She couldn't remember much of the fight but she distinctly remembered the sound when the tall rectangle lamp made contact with his unprotected back. The burse was the worst the thick blackish brownish mark stretched from his shoulder blade to his waist line just above his jeans. You could see it clearly agents his grey fur. A long gash fell adjacent to the burse witch looked infected. Ren slipped into the chair beside her partner quietly. "How you feeling?" she asked quietly keeping her head down. "Ren….. How can you be so calm?" She looked up at him sadly "Years of preactis" "ugh… THIS IS BULLSHIT!" he slammed his fist on the table. She jumped back expecting him to strike her but he just stood there crying. "I should've been able to help Ren..." He whimpered as red liquid began to trickle down his back. "Sly…" She sighed sitting him down on the wood chair. She disappeared for a moment to retrieve the first-aid box and began to reseal the wound, this time cleaning it out. Sly would give the occasional yelp but remained quiet. Renata began to hum white houses by Ali and aj, Sly was somewhat surprised wail he expected her to have a beautiful voice to mach her appearance, it was ten times more beautiful. Like an angel's voice, so innocent, so pure it put him at ease. "Thank you Renata chan" she said as she put away the bandages. She stopped dead in her tracks Sly turned around worried. "Ren what's wrong?" She ran to the phone. "REN?" She laughed. "I can't believe I didn't think of this wow im a bad cop!" Sly sighed thanking god she didn't screw him up or anything. "What'd you miss?" She giggled. "The bullets….." "Pardon?" She grinned evilly dancing around Sly. "The bullets, dear. They tell us what type of gun was used and the age….. We knead to find the make of the gun. Then ask all the gun stores for the sails records within a 100 meter radius. We find the guy we find the village shadow." Sly looked at her skeptically. "Although this is good and all, what if we find the guy and he has nothing to do with thoughts bastards?" She looked up at him evilly and spoke quietly in a matter-of-factly tone. "I want revenge. I want that bastard dead."

He looked at her with a lack of words. "Renata?" She paced the room, attitude changing completely. "Ill never get any rest if he lives. I knead him dead." Sly looked at her slightly scared. "Renata….. You're talking like a crazy person." She glared at him "oh yea… sorry forgot" She shook her head and continued pacing the room. "Its not fair why should he live when he took the life of Ryan? What makes him so special Ryan at least helped people in his life it had meaning! I will avenge him and Chonna…. But the question is… Are you in?" He stared at her, mouth agape. Here was this beautiful young woman so full of hate that'd she kill to avenge Ryan. Usually, he'd run screaming or lecture her loudly about the meaning of life however today he couldn't. Mostly for the fact that he wanted him dead as well. He sighed weighing the options. "Fine im in." He sat in the wooden chair, careful not to touch his back. He watched Renata make calls and talk secretively to people on the other line. She went on like that for about 2 hours all the while Sly was watching her hair dance as she moved dramatically, he watched her hips sway as she shifted weight and her eye, powerful yet sad. "Hey Ren?" She looked up from her tea. "Hmm?" He looked at the table uncomfortably. "Can I ask a sort of weird question hun?" She shot him an odd look. "Sure" He shifted his focal point to the window behind her. "What's love? Like true love… in your opinion." She had to think about it for a bit. "Well I guess. True love is being with one whom you can't live without. Who see's you as yourself and not your faults. One who thinks your perfect even when you can count more that enough faults. Who you don't have any secrets with. You can wake up one day and you may be old and grey with 30 thousand grand kids and never for a moment want to change a thing cuz' you did that all that with you. The one you'd die for…" She drifted off with a lonely look in her eyes. "You got that from your father didn't you?" She nodded. He laughed. "Well then, mi amour…. I can say I truly love you. Let's make all thoughts mistake he have to make together, okay?" She nodded. "Sly?" "What's up lover?" "I love you"


	5. A lead

The room was lit dimly by candle. She paced the basment wich smelt like dust and whine.

"So officer... you wont be telling anyone about this... establishment will you?"

The elderly man spoke with a course voice his caine made a soft clack sound when he walked. He esaly kept pace with Rena leaving only a tiny space betwene him her and the wall, Sly watched the old man suspisouly he seemed a little ... too kind to her.

"As long as you give us what we'r looking for its a secret. However one lie, one wrong look and its all over for you old man."

Sly said coldly. The man grunted.

"Was i talking to you boy?... GUARDS!"

Three tall wolvs surounded them. Each resembling Ryan in a way. Sly jumped and grabbed Renata's arm.

"From here on we'll be needing these. I hope you dont mind officers. Top secret documents down here... wouldent want anyone snooping would we?"

He looked at Sly with a grin on his face. He had a color on them if only for a whyle. A door locked behind them as they enterd the white room with about seven rowns of book shelvs stuffed full of documents and about ten computers. The man flicked one on and typed in the type of bullet.

".50 AE belongs to a Desert Eagle... we just need to find the last person to buy one here..."

Renata twerled the copper colored cartridge in her hand. It was huge... poor Ryan that must have hurt. One guard shifted his waight and looked uncomfertably at Rena.

"Ma'm?"

"hmm?"

She looked up to his eyes that had a look of consern that merrored Ryans, she looked away her cheast burnt and her eyes filled with the sudden rush of emotion wich with great dificulty she held back.

"W- ell... thats a powerful gun... what happend?"

The noy looked at them both Sly met his gaze wrapping his arms around Renata.

"Our partner was killed... we just need to know how did it..."

Renata wimperd quietly. The raccon looked down at the girl with a incomprehenceable look of emotional agony.

"He was quite dear to us..."

He bowed his hed shaimfuly. The guard looked at the ground.

"s- sorry "

"EHEM!... here we are a Fox bought one last week at 3:45 am"

The old man interupted. A tall fox with a black jacket walked into vew on the screen.

"_Im here for the packege"_

The old man shuffled through some papers on the screen.

_"im gonna need you to sighn theese and enter your information on here"_

He handed him some papers and turned the touch screen computer to him. He did as requested and payed and this is when he mad his mistake, he shiften his waight and looked straight up at the camera.

"THERE STOP THE VIDEO!"

The man paused it. The foxes eyes wer blue he had shourt black hair and looked a tad bit oriental.

"Print it."

Sly demanded.

"And i need ALL that data!"

within ten minuts they had the papers in there hands and wer leaving. Renata looked at the papers.

"Hes off for the old chona ruins for ' hunting ' who the hell actuly gos hunting with this type of gun? i cant beleve the old man actuly belived that prick!"

Sly shoke his head.

"We'll he is old... any way seems like wer off to chona."

"All the roads are blocked or cut off. its not safe to enter that way... we'll need to fly. but i have a feeling theres more to it than that. if hes going there then there must be somthing else there thats more dangerous than the person that killed Ry-"

She stoped herself and the pain came back.

" T t ther must be some sort of base there."

Sly sat in the seat. and sighed.

"Why dos this sound like somthing the military should be handling?"

She glaired out the window.

"Because it IS."

He looked at her quietly.

"well? what are we going to do then?"

"The only thing i can think of is talk to someone involved... "

She picked up the radieo that they rairly used.

" HQ."

"Whats up ren?"

"Track this signal... wheres the nearest military base?"

"About 10 km from your location... your going in to uncharted teritory there Renata why do you need to know this?"

" Its about the guy who... did .. _that_ ... to _him._"

"Well Rena good luck with whatever your up to."

"mmhmm got that Renata out."

He sighed and shoke his head.

"Lets go."

They held hands the whole ride there in a sad silence until they came to the large fenced building with some hevaly armored veicles. They drove up to the box as a man looked at them with a odd look.

"May i help you oficer?"

"Not me but her."

"How can i help you ma'm?

She leand over to see him.

"I need to speek to your higher ups."

He qwerked a eyebrow at her.

"And who are you?"

"Names Renata Higurashi, Princess of the old Chona and trust me boy. You want to here this..."

He spoke quietly on the radieo in the box and not long after they passed through the gates and wer greeted by a well built tall Raccon with green eyes. They walked out, Rena was stunned to be greeted by a hug and kiss.

"RENATA? OH MY GOD YOUR ALIVE!"

She looked up at his face. his black short hair coverd his one eye.

"YUKINO?"

She pulled him close and huged him tightly.

"I cant belive your okay!"

Sly caughed akwerdly.

"Oh Sly this is my god father Yukino Tsubasa!"

He slighed a bit releved.

"Nice to meet you sir"

" Like wise. Iv herd a great manny thigs about _you_ . but theres no time for talk, lets go to some where more... icolated shailwe?"

He lead them inside and into a small baige room with a long table and black chairs. They sat down.

"Now how may i help you?"

"We have suspitions tat there is some sort of village shadow base in the ruins of Chona. Is this correct Yuki?"

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"This is correct. We'v had our spies in there for months on end and what wev foun is... conserning to say the least."

Rena looked at him intensly.

"What have you found?"

"well... lets put it this way its like the nazis and the jews... only everyone whos not in the VS is the jews. They have nucular wepons at this point but there not using them... Theyr going to take out London Ontario in Canada in the same way that they did with Chona."

She passed him the paper of the Fox.

"Do you recognise this man Yuki?"

"Y-yes i do! This is Coka Haruno a agent of ours"

" Agent to this base? "

"y yeah he trained under me..."

"He bought the gun that killed our partner two days ago. Whats his buiness here?"

Yukino stutterd angry.

"He's to be in the VS base!"

She stood up and leaned over the table as Sly stood up.

"We need ALL his information. background. creadit card -"

"- I get it hun... "

He mad a motion to follow.

"Come on princess... and welcome to the fight."

"Hell know id do a better job of ending this that you Tsubasa"

She growled.


End file.
